Only you can call me Brett
by BrittanaEndGame
Summary: [Gender swap/cross dressing] Santiago Lopez and Brittany Pierce have been dating for six months and Brittany has a big secret, she is really a he by the name of Brett. So why does Santiago think he's dating a girl and will this push Santiago away or bring them closer together?


_**Only you can call me Brett:**_

**[Gender swap/cross dressing]**

**Santiago Lopez and Brittany Pierce have been dating for six months and Brittany has a big secret, she is really a he by the name of Brett. So why does Santiago think he's dating a girl and will this push Santiago away or bring them closer together? **

Prologue

Santiago Point Of View

Hey guys my name is Santiago Lopez and I am falling pretty hard for my girlfriend Brittany Pierce who I have been dating for six months now ever since her and her family moved to town. I am the popular quarterback of McKinley standing at 6 feet tall while weirdly Brittany is just one inch taller then me. I really want to tell her that I love her and want to move our relationship up to the next level, but she will not let me see her naked or she just makes up an excuse and leaves. I think it has something to do with her ex boyfriend from her old school did some horrible shit to her and she had to move and is hard to let people in. However, I am her boyfriend and I haven't lied or cheated on her. She is all I want and see in the world. So here I am walking my girl to her locker and lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

"I will see you later after practice baby." I smile and turn to leave but I feel a hand around my wrist and turn around at seeing Brittany pull me back and places a passionate kiss on my lips and she mumbles out while running her fingers through my hair.

"Babe, I love you." She said so scared and seriously all I did was stare at her and open my mouth to say something but she shakes her head and smiles sadly at me and whispers out. "You don't need to say it back, just think about it and meet me at my house after practice okay?" she asked me and I nodded in a trance as she presses a light kiss to my cheek and skips off down the hallway. I shake my head wondering what Brittany has to talk to me about later as I walk to the guy's locker room to get ready for some football practice all the while I keep thinking about how Brittany Susan Pierce is and forever will be the love of my life.

_Are so I thought Brittany Susan Pierce will and forever will be the love of my life._

Brittany/Brett Point Of View

HI! My name is Brett Sean Pierce. I am a senior at McKinley High School with the most handsome and popular boyfriend in the world, BUT my boyfriend thinks I am a girl by the name of Brittany. I have been in love with Santiago ever since freshman year of high school and I knew that he wasn't gay so I dress up as a girl and got to know him that way. He is very found of me I can tell he loves my quirkiness and the way I think not like many people in our school but oh well. Santiago thinks he is such a badass but he is a softy especially to me, but that will change soon because today after school and football practice lets out I will tell the love of my life that I am actually a guy. So here I am holding tightly onto San's hand walking to my locker freaking out because I am scared I'm going to lose the most amazing thing in my life. As I was getting my textbooks for Spanish class I don't know even understand but I feel his lips press against my cheek.

"I will see you later after practice baby." Santiago told me and turned to walk away as I panicked and grabbed his wrist not wanting him to go just yet. So I did what I do best and lean forward and press my lips against his and kissed him passionately then mumbles. "Babe, I love you." I said in a scared voice that he might not even feel that way right now or even feel that way when he finds out the truth about who I really am. I lean back and study Santiago's face as he quickly opens his mouth and then closes it trying to figure out what he is going to say to me so I beat him to it and smile sadly. "You don't need to say it back, just think about it and meet me at my house after practice okay?"

All Santiago could do is stare at me and I lean forward and press a sweet kiss on his cheek and quickly turn and skip down the hall getting nervous on what's to come between Santiago and I.

**A/n: okay what do you guys think? I had this in mind for a little while. **


End file.
